Bulletproof
by Soul of Shaman
Summary: Kish returns to Earth on Valentine's Day to visit Ichigo. But her harsh words and attendance with Aoyama are like bullets piercing through his heart, and he just can't take it. one-sided IchiKish songfic


**Just a simple touch**

**Just a little glance**

**Makes me feel like I'm flyin'.**

**Where are you tonight?**

**Something isn't right,**

**Can you please stop hiding?**

Kish looked down at the park. Ah, Valentines Day was amazing. He'd been dreaming of his beloved Ichigo, even so knowing she belonged to Aoyama, but he at least wanted to see her, even if just a glace at her face, he wanted to take it. He wanted to touch her, hold her if permitted; even just a simple caress would be fine. But amongst everyone in the city, Ichigo's scent wasn't found. He had scanned the entire area, her room and house, and even the Café, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Kish suspected that Aoyama might even have taken her away, but Pie had told him she was in Tokyo. The young alien might have thought that Kish was going to do something and lied to him! Now what!? He'd have to return to their planet and confront Pie about this.

"Kish!" The alien jumped and looked around, finally looking beneath him to see Zakuro waving at him, smiling in a friendly fashion. In her hand was a small chocolate cake. Kish lowered himself and stood in front of her. The woman had grown and looked more of an adult than a college student. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too, Miss Zakuro," Kish replied, bowing with his arm snaked around his hips. "Are you off to meet someone?"

"No, but I saw you sneaking around at the Café and rushed after you." She held out the cake. "You want to see Ichigo, right?" Kish's face flushed. She was a mind reader! Zakuro smiled. "Here, take this. If she's stuffing her face, I don't think she'll mind seeing you." Kish laughed at her joke, then his eyes slowly traveled to her slightly swollen belly. Zakkuro noticed and smiled.

"I'm pregnant," she explain. "Four months."

"Really?" Kish gasped. "Congratulations. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

"Why are you apologizing to me?" Zakuro shoved the cake into his hands. "Go on, Kish! Before you miss her!" She turned him around and pushed him gently. Kish got what she was doing and shot himself into the air, rising high above the Tokyo city. He scanned again. Why was Kitty so hard to find?

**I am trying not to think about **

**All the things you did before**

**But sometimes it all just gets to me**

**I can't take it anymore!**

Kish dashed through the air until he found who he was looking for, and who he wasn't. He came down, holding the cake tenderly, to find Ichigi and Aoyama holding hands, wrapped in a scarf, and laughing. Once Ichigo's eyes caught glance of Kish, she stopped. She seemed older, mature, and she definitely grew in breast size. Aoyama stopped as well, turning his head to see what she was looking at, when he spotted Kish. To Kish's surprise, Aoyama's tanned lips pulled back into a grin and he waved. Ichigo frowned and reluctantly allowed her boyfriend to walk over to Kish.

That was right, Kish thought as Aoyama began to greet him and Ichigo remained silent. Ichigo belonged to him. Not Kish, _him_. And that angry look she was giving him broke his heart to multiple pieces.

"Hey, Kish, it's good to see you!" Aoyama greeted, slapping a hand on the alien's shoulder. "I didn't think you'd come to Japan when it's so cold." Kish tore his eyes away from Ichigo and faked a smile to her boyfriend.

"Ah, yeah. I heard about snow before and wanted to see what it was like. Our planet—be it livable—is too hot for snow. Pie said it was winter this time of year, so I wanted to check it out," he said. He noticed Ichigo was eyeing the cake. "Ah, Zakuro gave it to me as a welcoming present! But, I'm really not a fan of chocolate… So, Ichigo, would you like it?"

"…No," Ichigo said, averting her gaze. Aoyama raised his brow.

"Really? I thought you liked chocolate."

"I do," she replied, this time with a smile to him. "But after that strawberry crèpe, I really don't feel like eating."

"You ate two slices of cake at the Café!"

"I know, but now I'm full." The smile disappeared when she saw Kish. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to give that to someone else." Kish's eyes widened, and stung with tears. He blinked them back and smiled anyways.

**I'll stay with you,**

**But remember to**

**Be careful what you do,**

'**Cause I'm not bulletproof**

"How about we go to the Café and you can give it to a customer?" Aoyama offered. "I mean, you'll have to make sure Zakuro doesn't see you do it." He laughed. Ichigo continued to avoid looking at him. Kish's face fell as he walked with Aoyama and Ichigo to the Café. Aoyama lent Kish his toboggan so that he could hide his ears. Somehow, they fit, but it was very uncomfortable. People would stop and stare in amazement at Kish's uncovered body.

What was he thinking? Ichigo didn't like him like he liked her. In fact, she loathed him with every fiber—no, every _molecule_—of her body, and was never going to forget to let him know it. He looked down at the cake. It was ruined. The icing was smeared against the plastic wrap it was wrapped in and the pastry was slightly smushed. No way he could give this to anyone. Well, except Tart. That little annoyance loved anything sweet.

"Ichigo, you've been silent," Aoyama pointed out. Ichigo jumped, then smiled up and kissed his cheek.

**In your secret place**

**Staring into space**

**Leaves me feeling frozen**

**I just need to feel that what we have is real**

**And I'm the one you've chosen.**

At the Café, customers were buying cakes and leaving with their lovers, hoping to have a date alone with their sweets. The tables were empty and customers were rushing out. Even so, it had been a busy day, and once the Mews saw Kish enter they all welcomed him back. Pudding immediately stoned him with questions of how Tart was doing and if he'd take some of the sweets she'd made to their planet so he could give them to Tart. Kish nodded as Lettuce went to fetch some tea. Ryou and Keiichiro were somewhere else, so the Mew Mews were the only ones taking care of the Café. Mint was in the kitchen eating cake and when a crash was heard in the kitchen, Zakuro and Pudding rushed in to see why. Mint called for Aoyama's help with getting a few chair off of Lettuce, he untied the scarf from around him and Ichigo and rushed into the kitchen. Kish had abandoned the cake and was looking at Ichigo and she held onto the scarf. He took in a deep breath and walked over to her, wrenching the scarf from her hands and placing his lips fervently against hers. Ichigo squeaked into his mouth and pulled away just enough to pull her hand back and slap him hard across the face. Kish didn't raise his head. Instead, he sighed and smiled sadly.

"I should have thought," he murmured. "I'm not the one you want, am I?" he added, looking up at her. She was blushing, glaring furiously down at him, and her hand covered her mouth.

"No," Ichigo whispered, shaking her head. "How dare you, Kish? How _dare you_?"

"I don't know," he said. "I was just hoping…"

**I'm trying not to think about**

**All the things you did before**

**But sometimes it all just gets to me**

**I can't fake it anymore**

"Ah well," Kish sighed, standing up straight. Tears rolled over his bottom lids and fell down his cheeks. His skin stung from the heat of his tears. Ichigo's brow rose in surprise. "I suppose I'll just have to forget. See you, Ichigo. I hope you're happy."

"K-Kish?" she asked as he stepped towards and passed her and out the door of the Café. Ichigo didn't chase after her, and she wouldn't, he knew that. He just wished she would. He wanted her to run after him abandoning that ugly, blue-plaid scarf and run after him, wrapping her thin arms around his chest and plead him not to go. He wanted hurt tears to run down her cheeks and chin and wet the back of his shirt, and he wanted to be able to turn around and wipe them away and to kiss her and take her someplace where Masaya would never find them. But he just tore off the disgusting piece of fabric off his head and shot back up into the air, looking down with disgust at the human couples who were holding hands and hugging and kissing. He was tired of it, all of it.

**I'll stay with you**

**But remember **

**And be careful what you do**

'**Cause I'm not bulletproof.**

Kish landed on the top of a skyscraper and looked down sadly. The metal was too cold for him to sit, so he just curled up in the air and pulled his knees to his chest, hoping to conserve his warmth. His body shook with shivers from his muscles wanting to be heated. Short sleeves and a mid-drift was _not_ proper attire for winter. Maybe he could pop over to his planet and sneak warmer clothes, then come back and try to act as if nothing had happened between him and Ichigo. Having kissed her for the last time, touched her finally, and still being able to see her any day, he was content. But the words she spoke to him, so full of despite and hate, were like bullets shooting straight to his heart.

"You look cold, Kish," a voice mused, and the alien whipped around in surprise. He stopped.

"Ryou?" he asked. The blond tossed a blanket towards him. The alien felt its warmth from being inside the Café and quickly wrapped it around himself. Ryou laughed. "What? You think I'm pathetic?"

"Not at all," Ryou replied. "I think you're just angry that she has Masaya, and not you."

"Shut up," Kish spat. "I don't want to hear anything from you." He turned away. Ryou smirked.

"Are you going to go back?" Kish looked down at his feet as the silence between them grew. Of course he was going to go back. What else could he do? It was unrequited love. He loved her—cherished her, worshiped her!—but their feelings were polar opposites. She despised him, hated him, and didn't want a _thing_ to do with him. "Kish?"

"Yeah, I'm going." Kish tossed the blanket. "I can't stay; it'll only cause problems for everyone."

"Okay. But you should come around for the summer. I'm sure you and Pie and Tart would have a nice time at the beach." Ryou grinned. Kish sighed.

"Sorry, Ryou, but I can't." Ryou's smile disappeared. He looked carefully as Kish floated higher. "I'm just not bulletproof."

**Be careful what you say,**

**Be careful what you do.**

**I'm not bulletproof.**

**I'm not bulletproof.**


End file.
